


January 1 - All Bets Are Off

by geekoncaffeine



Series: On Tuesday’s We Are Decidedly CLOSED [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Broadway References, Established Relationship, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Ineffable parenting, M/M, Other, St James's Park (Good Omens), The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekoncaffeine/pseuds/geekoncaffeine
Summary: Luci and The Almighty discuss Crowley and Aziraphale fostering the little girl Eden while watching the trio in the park.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: On Tuesday’s We Are Decidedly CLOSED [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395295
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	January 1 - All Bets Are Off

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to [ Irrevocably_Sherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Sherlocked/pseuds/Irrevocably_Sherlocked) for her beta work on this one. Thank you love.

“Right, so you had absolutely _nothing_ to do with that?” Lucifer said, pointing across the pond to the trio taking a selfie in St. James’s Park.

“Nothing at all, this was all Aziraphale’s doing.” She said, tossing some breadcrumbs at the ducks who had gathered.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “He lost a flaming sword in what? Seven days? But yeah, sure, does all this on his own?” He slouched on the bench, crossing his arms over his chest.

The Almighty patted his arm. “He is an angel after all. He’s perfectly capable of a miracle or two still.” She paused to watch the little girl as she hopped off the bench and dashed to the water’s edge, an angel and demon in hot pursuit. “See they’re going just fine. What are you worried for?”

Lucifer straightened up as if offended by the idea. “Me? Worried? Not at all. They’re just idiots and now they have a child to tend to? I’m more worried about the safety of it all for all of them. For us.”

“It’s true, Eden is a very smart little girl. But then again, she’s had to be and I think it will serve her well. Besides these two need a new challenge. Don’t you think?” She waved to the girl who was looking right at them before the girl waved back and ran back to the bench; her fathers in tow. They would succeed as foster parents and adopt her in the Spring. In fact, The Almighty had no doubt that Eden would even lead to Aziraphale and Crowley’s marriage.. 

“What are you thinking about now? You’ve got that ‘I-Know-Everything’ look on your face.”

“Well, Luci, I do know everything.” She ignored his scoff of annoyance. “But I think that little girl will be just perfect for them. It’s ineffable.”

“Oh good, well You I guess.”

They sat in silence a little longer watching the new family enjoy their time together in the park-like a normal family.*

*If normal looked like a Flash Bastard and Southern Pansy were to have a six-year-old daughter taking in a morning at the park.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the pond, Eden sat back on the bench with Crowley and Aziraphale. “Do you know those two over there?” She asked, pointing across to where she could see a simply dressed woman and a posh dressed man sitting together.

Crowley looked to where she was pointing, dropped his sunglasses and looked again. “Aziraphale--is that?”

Aziraphale halted his photo-taking and put the camera down to look. “Oh, I don’t think so. I heard they stopped coming up and, well, down I suppose in the 60’s. As I understand it, they text now.” He picked up the camera again and snapped five more photos in rapid succession. At this rate, he was going to need another one of those little card things. But he loved capturing every moment…even if his subject matter did not.

“Angel, if you put that away for ten seconds I’ll take us to The Ritz. Seems a table for three has just opened up. What say you, Eden?”

Eden waved once more at the pair opposite them before answering. “I don’t know what that is. But if it saves me from dunking his camera in the pond, ok.” Not that she would actually dunk his camera. In fact, she rather liked that they wanted to make and keep these memories with her. It gave her a good feeling that this was right where she was meant to be. Sure, they were both a bit odd. But they were dependable and loved her as much as she loved them in such a short period of time. She watched Aziraphale tuck the camera into his coat pocket, something that he shouldn’t be able to do, but let it go…for now.

“Well. Eden, you, my dear are in for a treat! They have the most scrummy treats, teas and more. Shall we?” He stood and held out a hand to her. He noted Crowley did the same. When she took both he beamed, and they walked towards the entrance where the Bentley was waiting.

Back across the pond, the trio was still being watched. “She can see us? That shouldn’t be possible.”

She only smiled. “Anything is possible if you believe in miracles. You know that.”

He knew She had a point there and let it go. “So what’s it to be first…your theatrical flop or mine?” They took in two films on New Year’s Day one from ‘each side’ as it were, that either tanked at the box office or irritated fans into a high frenzy.

“We could always skip it and see ‘The Sound of—“

“Ooooh no, you try this every year. It isn’t going to happen. Stop trying to make it happen.”

It was her favorite, and She was sure one day he would, in fact, say yes. “Cats then I think.”*

“What were you thinking with that one anyway? The animated one would have gone over better.”

“Believe it or not, I don’t have total control over them. Free will, you know.”

“Still. But I want to see the un-spayed edition. You can make that happen, yes?”

Now it was Her turn to roll her eyes. “Fine yes. But then we see The Rise of Skywalker. I hear there are plenty of people unhappy with Rey being—“**

“Spoilers! Just because I had a hand in things, doesn’t mean I’ve seen it. Just for that, you’re buying the concession treats this time.”

She nodded in agreement.*** They started off towards their own exit of the park towards either The Lounge or Prince Charles Cinema. Whichever they chose would be surprised they were playing exactly what these two wanted to see.

“So, they’ll really be alright, then?”

“I think they’ll take to parenthood like a duck to water Luci.”

He groaned again. “Just for that we’re going to The Lounge and I’m making everything a large.”

She only smiled as they walked. This was one of her favorite days of the year. After all, she got to spend it with him.

*I’ve heard it’s a horrible hot mess. But reader you can bet I’ll be seeing it.  
**You’re welcome…I’ve essentially had the whole movie spoiled for me.  
***It was Her turn anyway and he damn well knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> No, this series isn't ending especially with Eden in the mix. Stay tuned for more from your favorite Demon and Angel.


End file.
